Look at me: A Draco Malfoy X Reader Fanfiction
by 14siby043
Summary: Hey Guys. So basically, this story s about a guy called Draco Malfoy, and he is confused as to why there is this one girl called (y/n) who doesn't bow down at his feet, but that person just so happens to be his crush. What happens?... Just to say that this is set in 6th Year and Voldie didn't happens, so Draco wan't emo
1. He likes her

_**Draco Malfoy X Reader: Look at me**_

 _ **Hey guys! so, this is going to be my first EVER chapter story for a reader x person, so I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please review! It will totally make my day! This is based on the 6th year and Voldemort Never happened so Draco never cried in the toilet, or had a 'wand' fight with Harry.**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER TIME: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! IF I DID, THEN I WOULD NOT KILL FRED, DOBBY, REMUS, SIRIUS, OR TONKS AND HERMIONE WOULD OF BEEN PAIRED WITH HARRY OR MALFOY, INSTEAD OF RON. BUT UNFORTUNATELY, WHAT IS DONE IS DONE, AND WE CAN'T CHANGE IT. NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING OR ANYTHING..._**

 ** _So, here it goes..._**

Draco Malfoy. If you asked the girls in Hogwarts to describe him in one word, their answer will most likely be absolute perfection. How could he not with his smooth ivory skin, his sleek golden hair and his intense grey eyes that people feel can look into the very depths of your soul. But not everybody thinks that way, and certainly not (y/n) (l/n), who is immune to his charms. And Draco Malfoy couldn't stand that. I mean, the only other girl in the school who didn't worship Draco was one of (y/n)'s best friend, that mudblood Granger. He didn't care about Granger, because she was practically drooling over Weaselbee, and the blood traitor was too stupid to notice.

Anyway, Draco found (y/n) very fascinating. True, she's a Gryffindor. True, she's a half blood, but there's something about her that fascinates him. It might have been her bold and funny personality, her (h/c) hair, her (e/c) eyes or her dazzling smile. True, none of those were for him, bu they were always nice to look at. In fact, he had a crush on her and he only realized when he was too far gone to pull away. In fact, he decided that it was time for him to launch his plan called 'get (y/n) to like me'

 _ **So, first chapter done. I'm so sorry that it's short, but when I drafted it, it seemed longer. Please wait till my next chapter when the first step is done.**_

 _ **Please review, as it will only take you like 30-45 seconds. Seriously guys, I don't care what you write for the review. You can even do a smiley face if you want like this: :). Criticism is appreciated but ONLY constuctive criticism.**_

 _ **Anyway... I'm just gonna do something cheeky and promote my other oneshots, about the Leo Valdez X reader, if you're Team Leo and a Fred X Reader fanfiction for those who love the other half of the twins.**_

 _ **So, Stay tuned!**_


	2. The letter

_**Draco Malfoy X Reader: Look at me**_

 _ **Hey guys! so, this is going to be my first EVER chapter story for a reader x person, so I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please review! It will totally make my day! This is based on the 6th year and Voldemort Never happened so Draco never cried in the toilet, or had a 'wand' fight with Harry.**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER TIME: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! IF I DID, THEN I WOULD NOT KILL FRED, DOBBY, REMUS, SIRIUS, OR TONKS AND HERMIONE WOULD OF BEEN PAIRED WITH HARRY OR MALFOY, INSTEAD OF RON. BUT UNFORTUNATELY, WHAT IS DONE IS DONE, AND WE CAN'T CHANGE IT. NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING OR ANYTHING..._**

 ** _So, here it goes..._**

(y/n) had a long day. She woke up in the morning just to discover that she overslept. It was a good thing that it was a Saturday, otherwise she would have got a detention for sure. When she glared at her best friends, Harry, Hermione and Ron at breakfast, they just turned red and muttered something about letting her relax. (y/n) just rolled her eyes, and smiled while ruffling Ron's hair and taking his toast.

"Oy!" said Ron. "That's my toast!"

"I know Ron," replied (y/n). "I just took it as a punishment for letting me oversleep. 'Mione, your one is to help me with my DADA homework as i'm getting behind on it and Harry... I'll think of yours later."

When the owls came, (y/n)'s owl, Hershey, dropped a mysterious letter in front of her. When she opened it, she read:

(Y/n),

Meet me inside the Room of Requirement in 10 minutes.

D.M.

Luckily, her friends didn't notice anything, as they were too busy arguing with each other about the letter Hermione got from Viktor Krum. Okay. Ron and Hermione were arguing about it while Harry was watching with a bemused expression on his face.

"He's so clueless," Harry told you as you laughed and ruffled his already messed up hair began walking to the Room of Requirement.

"They're arguing like an old married couple," you muttered to yourself as you were walking.

Draco was watching the four best friends with a stab of jealousy whenever (y/n) ruffled Weaselbee's and Potty's hair and he just couldn't stand it when the boys were looking at her with affection in their he didn't know was that they were looking at her with brotherly affection. He saw her walk out of the Great hall to the Room of Requirement, where his plan will start.

"Oy Zabini. stop sucking Parkinsons face off. I'm gonna go and put my plan into action." Draco said rather disgustedly.

"K Malfoy, you go do that," replied a flushed Blaise rather breathlessly. So, Draco left to go to the Rom of Requirement.

 _ **So, second chapter done. I'm so sorry that my chapters are short, but it's quality not quantity right?**_

 _ **Please review, as it will only take you like 30-45 seconds. Seriously guys, I don't care what you write for the review. You can even do a smiley face if you want like this: :). Criticism is appreciated but ONLY constructive criticism.**_

 _ **Anyway... I'm just gonna do something cheeky and promote my other oneshots, about the Leo Valdez X reader, if you're Team Leo and a Fred X Reader fanfiction for those who love the other half of the twins.**_

 _ **So, Stay tuned!**_


	3. The Confession

**_The Confession_**

 _ **Draco Malfoy X Reader: Look at me**_

 _ **Hey guys! so, this is going to be my first EVER chapter story for a reader x person, so I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please review! It will totally make my day! This is based on the 6th year and Voldemort Never happened so Draco never cried in the toilet, or had a 'wand' fight with Harry.**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER TIME: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! IF I DID, THEN I WOULD NOT KILL FRED, DOBBY, REMUS, SIRIUS, OR TONKS AND HERMIONE WOULD OF BEEN PAIRED WITH HARRY OR MALFOY, INSTEAD OF RON. BUT UNFORTUNATELY, WHAT IS DONE IS DONE, AND WE CAN'T CHANGE IT. NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING OR ANYTHING..._**

 ** _So, here it goes..._**

When (y/n) arrived at the Room of Requirement, she gasped. It was a romantic setting. There was a huge blanket and a picnic basket on it. On the side of the picnic basket, there was a bouquet of 20 red roses. The blanket was on a hill, which was overlooking a city at night time. The sky was filled with stars and out of nowhere, a song began to play…

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
she's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah_

(Y/n) gasped. This was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her. Tears filled her eyes as she looked around for her Prince Charming. She then landed her eyes on the one and only Draco Malfoy playing the guitar and singing. To her.

 _Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day,_

 _Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say,_

To be honest with you, at first, (y/n) had a massive crush on Malfoy, I mean seriously, who doesn't? But eventually, she learnt to ignore it, because she knew that someone like Malfoy will never go for someone like her. So, she moved on with her life, but there was always this nagging voice in her mind telling her that she and Draco were just meant to be. But she didn't want to believe it, until now.

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

With one last stroke of his guitar, Draco finished his song and was surprised to see (y/n) close to tears. When he opened his mouth to ask what's wrong, (y/n) just ran up to him and circled her arms round his neck and simple kissed him. At first, she simply brushed her mouth against his, but then, Draco had enough of her teasing and then slammed his lips down onto hers. It was passionate and intense, like two lovers finally being united. They fought each other for domination, but Draco won the battle, and invaded her mouth. When they eventually broke the kiss, both of them were breathless. After they caught their breaths, Draco said, "(Y/n), I've liked you for a really long time now. Heck, Ii think I might even be in love with you. I love everything about you, from the way you walk to the way to talk. I just can't stand being enemies with you and I don't want to be just your friend, so (y/n), Ii know that this is a big step but, will you be my girlfriend?" With tears in her eyes, (y/n) just pulled Draco closer and whispered "Yes you idiot," and pushed him back to her while he smiled against her lips.

 _ **So, third chapter done, only one more chapter left. So, will her friends approve, or will it be a secret relationship?**_

 _ **Please review, as it will only take you like 30-45 seconds. Seriously guys, I don't care what you write for the review. You can even do a smiley face if you want like this: :). Criticism is appreciated but ONLY constructive criticism.**_

 _ **Anyway... I'm just gonna do something cheeky and promote my other one shots, about the Leo Valdez X reader, if you're Team Leo and a Fred X Reader fanfiction for those who love the other half of the twins.**_

 _ **So, Stay tuned!**_


	4. Happily Ever After?

**_Draco Malfoy X Reader: Look at me_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Happily ever after?_**

 ** _Hey guys! So this is going to be my final chapter of the story. Thank you to all those who have stuck with me in this terrible story and thank you to everyone who favourite this. ILYSM!_**

 _ **DISCLAIMER TIME: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! IF I DID, THEN I WOULD NOT KILL FRED, DOBBY, REMUS, SIRIUS, OR TONKS AND HERMIONE WOULD HAVE BEEN PAIRED WITH HARRY OR MALFOY, INSTEAD OF RON. BUT UNFORTUNATELY, WHAT IS DONE IS DONE, AND WE CAN'T CHANGE IT. NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING OR ANYTHING...**_

After they stopped kissing, which was a long time, (y/n) and Draco continued their date there they continued to look up at the stars until (y/n) thought it would be funny to throw a pie at Draco's face. They both continued to have a food fight by thinking of food from the picnic basket, and they spent the whole day in the Room of Requirement until it was midnight when they shared a goodnight kiss with each other before sneaking off to avoid getting caught by the caretaker Filch, or Mrs Norris, the demon cat. "Gryffindor rule, Slytherin drool," she said to the fat lady, who was looking at her with distaste for being out of hours and for waking her up from her sleep. When (y/n) entered, she saw Harry and Ron asleep on the chessboard, the chess pieces under them were trying to get out, and she saw Hermione asleep on the comfy armchair with an open book on her face. (Y/n) noticed that Hermione was drooling on Madam Prince's book. I don't think she'll be very happy about it once she wakes up, so (y/n) did what any reasonable person would have done. She laughed, took a photo of them for future blackmail, put Hermione's book on the table and she rescued the chess pieces getting crushed. Feeling too exhausted to go upstairs, or to wake up her friends, (y/n) simple giggled and fell asleep next to them on the sofa.

When (y/n) woke up the next day, the first thing she saw was three heads towering over her, and while she was getting up from the sofa, they began interrogating her.

"Where were you?"

"What were you doing?"

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

"Did you know that I missed lunch because of you?"

(Y/n) laughed at Ron's last comment. But, she was prepared for this. "Sorry about that guys, but yesterday, I was in the Hospital wing helping out Madame Promphrey and making potions for her, like I do once every month. I tried to tell you, but you were too busy arguing about a certain KRUM, AND I'm sorry Ronald, but I didn't ask you to starve because of me. Now, talking about food, I'm starving, so let's go to the great hall for breakfast." Ron brightened up at the word 'breakfast', but (y/n) knew that Harry and Hermione still weren't convinced, but they let it pass and followed her and Ron to the Great Hall.

When they reached the Gryffindor table, Draco got up from his seat, walked up to them and kissed (y/n) on the cheeks and said "Hey gorgeous." There was utter silence in the room and it was only broken by Ron shouting, "(Y/n), what did that ferret just do?!"

Uh oh.

 _ **So, that's all folks! I really hope you enjoyed this story, even though it's really short, because I sure as hell had fun writing it. Coming to think about it though, I should have made this a twoshot, or a threeshot. Yeah. That would of been better.**_

 _ **Please review, as it will only take you like 30-45 seconds. Seriously guys, I don't care what you write for the review. You can even do a smiley face if you want like this: :). Criticism is appreciated but ONLY constructive criticism.**_

 _ **Anyway... I'm just gonna do something cheeky and promote my other oneshots, about the Leo Valdez X reader, if you're Team Leo and a Fred X Reader fanfiction for those who love the other half of the twins.**_

 _ **So, GOODBYE FOLKS, AND STAY TUNED FOR ANY OTHER NEW STORIES COMING UP FROM MY PROFILE!**_


End file.
